Miraculous: The Painmaker
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have already revealed each others secrets and became boyfriend-girlfriend, there you go Adrienette shippers, when an old friend turned enemy ruins a band's instruments, the lead singer becomes The Painmaker, a psychotic, out of this world being that brings pain to innocents, can Ladybug and Cat Noir stop this? Tune in to find out.


**(I'm driving back to my house) *Hopefully Kirsten and Shannon get there before me.***

**(I eventually arrive and park my Tumbler in my secret area, I quickly head upstairs where Dawn is with Amy and Sonic)**

"**Hey Extreme, good to have you back."**

"**Thanks Amy, how's Knuckles holding up?"**

"**He's resting but he's ok, he'll be awake in a few hours, now how long till Kirsten and Shannon arrive?" (the doorbell rings as the question is asked)**

"**That'll be them now, just behave yourselves while they're here ok?" (They nod as I get the door and open it)**

"**Hey Josh, thanks for getting the door, now where's your so called "Super computer", we really need to investigate this core."**

"**Follow me, Dawn, you and Ash look after everyone ok?"**

"**What's going on, Extreme?" (Walks down the stairs)**

"**Nothing too serious Kirito, head back to your room while I sort this out."**

**(I lead them to my basement which has my Tumbler, my red and blue Duel Runner, I even have a Jet that looks like a combination of Batman's Batwing and the X-men's aircraft)**

"**My God Josh, you've certainly been busy in your spare time."**

"**Yeah I have, now if you just set the Core into the computer, I might try and get it activated." (They set the core up perfectly into my super computer)**

"**Ok, it's in, now we just need to be careful on activating it as we don't kno-"**

"**Done." (I finish activating the core)**

"**Wow, that was quick."**

"**Let's see what this bad boy can do." (I activate the core to which a voice is heard)**

"**C-calling… a-a-all… A-Autobots."**

"**What's going on?"**

"**It sounds like a recording, listen to it."**

**(Turns to the Camera) "You Awesome people go ahead, I'll catch up to you in a bit after we hear this recording."**

**Notice: I do not own the Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir as it is rightfully owned by Thomas Astruc, this is an Adrianette pairing which takes place after they revealed each other's secrets, you'll see what I mean later, for now, on with the story.**

**Miraculous: The PainMaker**

We begin at the famous Agreste house where we see Adrien in the middle of his piano lessons and by the look of his face, he's very bored out of his mind.

(sighs) *Man, I wish father would just let me have free time to spend with my friends, even Marinette, my girlfriend has got to be sick of this fortress.* Thought Adrien as he finishes his lesson after playing Beethoven Symphony 9.

His partner, a small plushie like figure named Plagg that looks like a black cat is floating in the air with also a bored look on his face.

*Poor Adrien, I wish there's something I can do to cheer him up from this depression.* Thought Plagg as he follows his friend and hides in the pocket of his jacket.

Adrien leaves his room to go to face his father, Gabriel Agreste also known as the villain, Hawk Moth who's only desire is to capture both Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculous by any means necessary, he does this by targeting innocent people's emotions of anger, frustration, sadness, anxiety and depression, he does not know Adrien's alter ego as Adrien does not know his father's, they come face to face.

"Ok father, I'm done with the Piano lessons for today, is there anything you wanted me to do?" Asks Adrien with a little bit of a nervous look on his face.

"No son, I don't have anything for you as of now, you're free to go out and see your friends." Says Gabriel in a surprisingly friendly tone as Adrien leaves with his bodyguard with Nathalie entering the hallway.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Asks Nathalie in a calm tone.

"Yes I did, I'm going to need you on standby next to me if I'm going to capture the Miraculous." Says Gabriel as they head to a weird portrait to which Gabriel pushes some buttons and the floor he and Natalie are on drops to a secret room to where some white butterflies flap away.

"Sir, I'm just curious on what we're doing." Says Nathalie as Gabriel gives her the Peacock Miraculous.

"Yeah Master, what exactly are we doing, I've never seen you this focused since becoming Scarlet Moth." Says a Kwami named Nooroo floating.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" Shouted Gabriel as Nooroo is absorbed into his spot and wings appear causing a black aura to change his appearance to a purple suit and a grey mask with a cane.

"We're waiting for the right opportunity to strike, that time will come soon, we just need to be patient." Says Hawk Moth with an evil look on his face as Nathalie also has changed her look into an even creepier villain named Mayura.

"Yes we should, the right person to Akumatise will be upon us, not from here in Paris, but they'll be here soon and when they come, we'll be ready, I can sense it." Says Mayura as the 2 laugh like the evil they are.

We head down to the park where Adrien has left his car as his bodyguard drives away as he meets up with his friends.

"Hey Adrien, finally out of your father's reach for now?" Asks a boy named Nino as the 2 fist bump each other.

(Laughs nervously) "Yeah, I am for now, so what do you guys want to do?" Asks Adrien.

"We could go around the city and have a talk." Says a girl named Alya with the rest nodding in agreement.

"What about Marinette?" Asks Nino with a look of concern.

"We'll see her later, she told me that she's helping her parents out for another hour." Says Alya smiling as they walk around.

We head to another house where our blue haired girl is baking macaroons with a red and black dotted creature named Tikki, her name is Marinette who also is the superheroine Ladybug, only 1 person knows her secret and that's her boyfriend Adrien.

"Wow Marinette, you've greatly improved since the last time you've made these." Says Tikki smelling the macaroons.

"Thanks Tikki, I've learned from the best." Says Marinette smiling as she gets her phone out after feeling it vibrate.

"Who's texting you at this time?" Asks Tikki with a look of curiosity.

"It's Alya, she's telling me that they're getting Ice cream, I'll go join them, might sit next to Adrien." Says Marinette blushing as Tikki goes into her purse.

"Best not keep them waiting, it's rude to keep them waiting." Says Tikki smiling as they run out of the door after Marinette tells her parents where she's going.

As Marinette heads up to meet her friends and her boyfriend,

We head back to Marinette's house after a tough battle with Mr. Pidgeon.

"Phew, man that was a hard battle, Adrien should be careful next time, he could have gotten himself hurt." Says Marinette as she changes out of her suit.

(Groans) "Yes he should, Mr. Pidgeon seemed even more powerful than last time, that is a big concern for us, hopefully Hawkmoth and Mayura won't unleash another Akuma for a few days, we should check on Adrien." Says Tikki as she eats a macaroon.

"I'll go, he's fine for certain but I just need to be sure." Says Marinette as she walks out of her room.

She walks all the way to the Agreste house and Nathalie lets her inside as she goes to Adrien's bedroom.

(Knocks) "Adrien, you have a visitor." Says Nathalie as Adrien gets up off his seat and opens the door.

"Thanks Nathalie, you can leave us be." Says Adrien as Nathalie shuts the door and leaves to find Gabriel.

"So Adrien, how are you feeling after the battle we had with Mr. Pidgeon?" Asks Marinette blushing as Adrien hugs her lovingly.

"I'm fine Marinette now that you're here, you're such a sight for sore eyes." Says Adrien in a flirtatious manner as he sits down on his bed with Marinette sitting on his lap.

"Oh Adrien, you really know how to make me smile." Says Marinette as the 2 kiss each other lovingly with passion until the need for air overcomes them.

"I've got something to tell you if you're interested." Says Adrien smiling as Marinette has a look of curiosity.

"My interest is peaked, what is it?" Asks Marinette with a curious look on her face.

"Well, I got 6 tickets for a show that's happening tomorrow and I'd like for you to come with me to it, I even got us access to backstage." Says Adrien as he hands 3 tickets to Marinette.

"Who else is joining us?" Asks Marinette as she puts her 3 tickets into her purse.

"I'm inviting Chole and Nino with us, don't worry about Chole, I'll make sure she behaves herself." Says Adrien as he puts his tickets into his pocket.

"That's good to hear, but what happens if there's an Akuma attack, we need to be there to help." Says Marinette with a little look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry about it Bugaboo, there probably won't be an Akuma attack." Says Adrien smiling as Marinette blushes.

(Giggles) "Silly Cat, you always were a jokester even in your Civilian attire." Says Marinette giggling, they soon head to bed snuggling each other lovingly.

The next morning, we head to a café where Marinette is sitting with Alya and Luka, they're talking about the show Adrien got them tickets as they drink.

"Wow, can't wait to see Jagged Stone perform live in the Arena, it's going to be awesome." Says Alya with excitement.

"Should be, maybe I'll ask him for advice along with some of the greats that'll be there." Says Luka strumming his guitar.

"That'll be good for you Luka, it'll give you experience for your career." Says Alya with a smile on her face.

As they are talking and drinking, we head to the famous hotel where Jagged Stone is on a podcast with fellow musician, Chris Irvine, aka wrestler Chris Jericho, so far, they've been talking about how they got into doing music, performing on global scale and working the audience.

"So speaking of crowds, I've heard stories of you becoming this thing called: Akumatised Victim, what can you tell us about and how it works?" Asks Jericho with a curious look on his face.

"Ah yes, that was not a pleasant time for me, I was angry and jealous of XYZ's popularity, he started calling me an old-timer and washed up while I called his music pathetic and a disgrace, that caught the attention of Hawk Moth, the city's most feared villain, he sent an Akuma, which was a dark coloured butterfly and entered my favourite guitar and turned me into "Guitar Villain", I went crazy and kind of lost myself during my hatred of XYZ." Says Jagged with a bit of dread as Chris nods his head in understanding.

"Ok, so just to be 100% clear, I even heard that some heroes came and restore you back to normal, what can you tell us about the situation?" Asks Jericho as he sips his cup of water.

"Well, I kidnapped XYZ, nearly spoiling his concert and took him to the top of the Eiffel Tower with my Croc which had dragon like wings, I was not in control of myself at the time, until Ladybug and Cat Noir saved me at turned me back to normal, the very next day, I received a surprise from a young teenager girl named Marinette, she made me this custom designed cover, it's my favourite cd design so far, hope she makes another, she maybe at our show we're doing tomorrow night." Says Jagged with a smile on his face.

"Well, that's it for today's Podcast of Talk is Jericho, I want to thank Paris's living Rockstar, Jagged Stone for joining me to talk about his childhood, his influence on his music and what caused him to turn into Guitar Villain, this is Chris Jericho signing off until tomorrow night where Fozzy and Jagged Stone himself will be performing live at the famous La Défense arena, it's going to be a blast, no doubt about it, so I'll catch all of you next time on Talk is Jericho." Says Chris as the mics go off.

The very next day, Midday, we see Adrien in a photoshoot wearing a nice looking black jacket with dark blue jeans, his girlfriend, Marinette is watching him blushing and smiling.

(Sighs happily) *he's such a dream, I'm the luckiest girl in the world to date such a handsome boy like Adrien.* Thought Marinette as Adrien does a pose.

It takes 3 hours for the photoshoot to finish, as the editing for the upcoming magazine is even longer, Adrien and Marinette hug each other lovingly.

"How was I babe?" Asks Adrien with a smile on his face.

"Exactly like how you gave me your umbrella on that fateful day, just more handsome." Says Marinette before placing her lips onto his as they kiss for a minute before separating.

"I got to go, but I'll see you tonight, that's a promise." Says Adrien as he enters his car, his bodyguard drives away to the Agreste Mansion, unknown to them, an old friend overheard what they were saying and tenses her fists, she has red-orange wristbands on her right arm, she has chestnut brown hair, she's wearing a red-orange jacket over a dark grey romper that has tiny white spots, and she wears grey tights and brown high heel boots, her name is Lila Rossi, FKA as Volpina and Chameleon.

(Growls) *That spoiled girl thinks she's going to take Adrien to a nice, romantic concert, well not if I have anything to say about that.* Thought Lila as she walks away.

Lila makes her way to the Arena where Fozzy and Jagged Stone will be performing and sneaks into backstage with no one looking, she took apart drums, distorted microphones, even ruined guitar amplifiers.

(Chuckles evilly) "Let's see Marinette and Adrien like this now." Says Lila quietly to herself before heading up a ladder and waits.

Time skip to 4pm, where Chris and his band is practicing and they are doing horrible due to Lila's tampering.

"What's going on, my guitar sounds like chalkboard being scratched by nails." Says the guitarist with disgust.

"Same with my drums, they are really loose." Says the drummer in annoyance.

The entire band turn to Jericho whereas Jagged Stone watches this play out, eventually Jericho gets frustrated.

"Ahh, a Rockstar legend on the verge of breaking, such perfect tuning for my plans." Says Hawk Moth as he turns 1 of his butterflies into the dark purple blackish butterflies and sends it out into the city.

"Fly away my little Akuma and Evilise this man." Says Hawk Moth as his Akuma flies to the Arena and enters Chris's jacket, Hawk Moth does his usual thing and turns Jericho completely with a new look, his face now has black lipstick followed with striped paint, his jacket now has sharp spikes on the sleeves and shoulder parts, his pants now have these grey stripes that look like scratch marks, he also has black gloves as well as a black hat.

"Greetings, Painmaker, I am Hawk Moth, I've given you the ability to cause suffering on whoever caused your band to turn on you, in return, I want you to retrieve Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses." Says Hawk Moth as Jericho now the Painmaker attacks his bandmates, knocking them out, he laughs.

Time: 5PM

We see Adrien and Marinette in the line at the front of the doors, holding each other's hands.

"You ready for the concert, Marinette?" Asks Adrien smiling.

"Yes, hopefully, Jagged will ask me to make another cover for him." Says Marinette snuggling up to her boy.

"That's good, the doors are going to open soon, so who's ready?" Asks Adrien to the group who responses with excitement.

"Ok, let's get inside." Says Alya as the doors open, they head to the front row where the curtains are down, it takes 10 mins until the lights go out with the fans cheering.

"Oh, I'm getting chills on my arms, I can't wait." Says Marinette holding her hands together.

The curtain rises up and the doors lock surprising the audience, and then the lights come back on revealing something shocking with the audience gasping, they see the Fozzy band on the floor unconscious.

"What's happened to them?" Asks Chloe holding her mouth.

"I don't know, but I don't like it, someone or something has taken them out." Says Luka gritting his teeth as the lights go out again.

People are starting to panic as they have no idea what's going on, a voice is heard over the audience as they quiet.

"Silence, sit down and I shall reveal myself!" Calls out a voice causing the crowd to be silent.

The crowd sits down with fright except for Adrien and Marinette as they look to the stage as pyro goes off and Jericho in his new clothes appears, the crowd gasps when they see a familiar face as well.

"I am Chris Jericho." Says Chris with some of the audience cheering.

"I am the Painmaker." Says Jericho with flames coming out beside him with some of the fans awing and others scared silent.

"Psst, Marinette, we need to go now." Whispers Adrien to Marinette as they quietly sneak away to the back where Lila above is watching the audience.

*This is going great, now Marinette can't enjoy herself tonight now that this guy has the people held hostage.* Thought Lila to her laughing quietly.

"You've seen what I've done to these guys, now see what I'm going to do to your Paris Rockstar." Says Jericho as unveils a tarp causing the crowd to gasp when they see Jagged Stone gagged and tied up in duct tape.

"What have you done to him?!" Yells a girl from the back with tears in her eyes.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you if you don't keep your mouth shut." Says Jericho in a threatening tone in which the crowd stays quiet.

Marinette and Adrien have made it to a safe area where no one saw them, their Kwamis appear out of their spots.

"What's going on you 2?" Asks Tikki with a bit of worry.

"It's Chris Jericho, he's become this thing we haven't encountered before." Says Marinette with a concerned look.

"Yeah, he's calling himself the Painmaker, whatever that is." Says Adrien with a stern look.

"We need to transform while no one is looking, ready?" Asks Marinette.

"Let's go." Says Adrien with a confident look on his face.

"Tikki, Spots on/ Plagg, Claws out!" Shouted both Adrien and Marinette in a split screen shot with both Kwami's enter their places as they change into their suits and do their poses.

The 2 heroes then run to the curtain where as they peak to find multiple security guards on the floor, some grabbing their arms, some their legs and the rest their chests unconscious.

"You see what happens when people like these try and play "Superman", they meet Kryptonite Jericho, now to get to business with you, Jagged Stone." Says Jericho with the crowd gasping, some of them even crying after what they witnessed.

"My god, look at all these men on the floor, I've never seen anything like this from an Akumatised victim before." Says Ladybug with a look of horror with Cat Noir putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Milady, it's going to be fine, we'll win this and free Jagged Stone, then you can turn everything back to normal." Says Cat Noir.

"You're right, now let's go get this Akuma." Says Ladybug as the Painmaker is distracted by dishing some hard punches to Jagged Stone's stomach, Cat Noir jumps down, surprising Jericho and the audience.

"Who the hell is this interrupting me?!" Asks Jericho looking enraged.

"That is Cat Noir, and he's alone, interesting, keep him occupied until Ladybug shows up." Says Hawk Moth as Jericho begins the fight.

Cat Noir deflects all kinds of attacks that Jericho can unleash as Jericho's jacket can produce any weapon he can think of, knives, kendo sticks, nun-chucks, even swords with the crowd screaming for Cat Noir to watch out.

"Shut the hell up, you hypocrites, or I'm going make Jagged regret that he's met you." Yells Jericho before Cat Noir goes on the attack.

Cat Noir backs the Painmaker to a corner with his bo stick, big mistake as Jericho kicks him low, causing him excruciating pain, now the Painmaker goes on the attack with hockey like punches to the head, he then starts kicking him in the stomach before pulling out a baseball bat from his jacket and swings at his head but gets caught by a red and black dotted yo-yo as Ladybug yanks it away.

"Huh, who has interrupted my playtime, whoever took my bat is going to pay, in blood!" Yells the Painmaker as Ladybug jumps down as some of the fans cheer.

"Yay, Ladybug's here." Says a girl with the Painmaker facing the red and black dotted heroine.

"So you're the one who yanked my toy away, oh you're going to pay for that." Says Jericho angrily as he begins his attack.

Ladybug uses her yo-yo to deflect the Painmaker's throwing knives, Jericho then pulls out a crowbar and starts to swing it and Ladybug's head, she ducks but gets kneed in the nose.

(Grunts) *Man, how strong is the Painmaker, where's the Akuma located at?* Thought Marinette as Jericho continues his attack by punching her in the head.

Jericho then picks her up and then wraps her arm over her head and executes a Snap Suplex, 1 of his moves from wrestling around the world, he then stands with 1 foot on her chest and does 1 of his signature poses.

"Is this your hero, huh, well, she just met her match in the form of the Greatest of all time!" Yells Jericho as he poses to the fans as they gasps until Cat Noir wacks him with his stick.

"Get off my partner noow!" Yells Cat as he hits Jericho in the head, but instantly recovers and takes him down by the legs and puts him in his signature Walls of Jericho, then he puts his knee on Cat's head.

"Wow, I can finally feel victory in my grasp, now Painmaker take his Miraculous on his finger." Says Hawk Moth with Jericho grabbing Cat's ring and just about to pull it out until…

"No, I've fought my entire life to save Paris and I won't quit on these people now just cause my back is giving out." Says Cat Noir in a defiant tone, pulling his hand away.

"Go Lucky Charm!" Yells Ladybug as her yo-yo spins and reveals a remote.

"Ha, you think you can beat me with a stupid remote, I've already won this." Says Jericho with a sickening smile on his face as he tightens the hold he's got on Cat Noir.

Ladybug looks around as her mask highlights momentarily the curtain, the lights and back on Jericho, she then smiles, she presses a button causing the lights to go off causing the crowd to gasp.

"What's going on, Ladybug's turned the lights out." Says Alya and Nino as they look at each other before looking back to the stage.

Ladybug presses another button causing the curtains to drop.

"Now that there are no more distractions, what do you say we finish this, Ladybland and Cat Blah?" Says Jericho in a defiant and disrespectful tone before getting into a fighting stance after he pulls out a katana from his jacket and holds it, ready to strike Cat Noir.

"Say Goodbye, Black Blander!" Yells Painmaker before he swings at Cat Nior's neck until Ladybug uses her yo-yo to trip him and Cat rolls out and kips up to his feet.

(Growls angrily) "So you have a few tricks left I see, well that isn't going to save you now!" Shouted Jericho as he runs at them to renew the fight.

Ladybug and Cat Noir both double team Jericho with everything they got, but the Painmaker is lasting a lot longer than any of their previous foes, Cat tries to strike him in the head only for him to duck and execute a step-up kick to the back of Cat's head, Ladybug runs at him, only for Jericho to jump and drop to his back whilst grabbing her face and driving it to his knees, knocking her loopy.

"Ladybug, no!" Yells Cat as he gets back to his feet, only for Jericho to plant a devastating Reverse back Elbow to his face, knocking him down.

"There now that both of them are down, time to find out who they are in front of these jerks." Says Jericho as he pulls up the curtain to which the crowd gasps.

"Cataclysm." Whispers Cat as he struggles to get close to the Jacket, his claw powers up, he briefly touches the jacket, causing it to shrivel into pieces as Jericho returns to normal.

"Well done Kitty, Time to De-Evilize!" Says Ladybug as she catches the butterfly that appears out of Jericho's jacket and releases it back to it's normal white colour with Jericho gets back to his feet.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Yells Ladybug as she throws the remote into the air and multiple ladybugs fly around and return everything to normal, the damages, the injuries except Fozzy's main guitarist due to Jericho puncturing his ribs badly.

"Pound it!" Says both Ladybug and Cat Noir fist pumping each other before they hear their Miraculouses beeping, indicating that they're going to change back in front of the crowd, they quickly run as Alya records them with her phone as they leave the scene, they enter their respective bathrooms, turn back to Civilian form and exit the rooms.

"Grr, enjoy your victory while you can Ladybug against the Painmaker,1 of my best creations, because one of these days, your Miraculous will be mine and my revenge will be so sweet." Says Hawk Moth as he clenches his fist as we return to the arena.

"Phew, that was a close one, Jericho was a lot tougher than any of our past enemies." Says Marinette catching her breath after coming out of the bathroom

"Yeah, I think we should do some training so that we can better defend ourselves from Hawk Moth's victims." Says Adrien also catching his breath.

"So, you feeling good, no injuries or anything like that?" Asks Marinette as she looks back at her boyfriend.

"None that I know of, now that everything is back to normal, what do you say we just enjoy the show?" Asks Adrien in a flirtatious manner with Marinette snuggling up to him.

"I say we should, let's go Kitty cat." Says Marinette holding his hand as they walk back into the arena with the fans cheering when Jagged Stone starts riffing his guitar with Jericho singing.

"Wow, those 2 have such great chemistry, I can't wait to see what the rest of the show's going to be like." Says Marinette with a look of excitement on her face.

"Me too, not to mention that we got access backstage and allowed to take photos with the band once this is over." Says Adrien smiling.

The concert goes for a while with Fozzy performing their biggest hits like Painless, Burn me out, Let the Madness begin etc, then for there final song they play their hit song: Judas to thunderous ovation due to Jagged Stone's unique guitar riffs that pop the fans, when the song finishes, pyro goes off with another thunderous applause as Jericho bows before the audience in respect, he then raises Jagged's hand as they bow before the audience in respect.

Later, as the clean-up crew are picking up debris and rubbish, we head to backstage where Marinette and Adrien are talking to Jagged Stone.

"So, did you 2 lovebirds enjoy the show tonight?" Asks Jagged before drinking a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it, but I do have to admit, I thought it'll be cancelled after Jericho turned into the Painmaker." Says Adrien until they heard another voice that only Marinette can be irritated by.

"Hey, let go of me!" Demands Lila as Jericho holds her by her collar on her shirt.

"Not after what you did you little witch, you sabotaged my equipment, turned my bandmates against me, you even basically made me go on a rampage in front of people like these 2 here, you got a lot to answer for Junior." Says Jericho before handing her to the police.

"Lila, why?" Asks Adrien.

"Because of her." Says Lila pointing at Marinette.

"Me?" Asks Marinette.

"Yes, you, if you stayed away from Adrien, I wouldn't have gone depths to separate…" Lila was about to shout until.

"Would you please, Shut.. The.. Hell.. up, you're going to juvie, and it isn't going to be pleasant." Says Chris before Lila is ordered away.

"You didn't need to be like this Lila, I warned about your lying, deceiving ways and now you've gone down that road, now you have to live with it." Says Adrien as Lila is lead to a police car, she swears revenge on both Adrien and Marinette before disappearing.

"Lucky she doesn't know our secret right?" Whispers Marinette to his ear.

"No, but I do." Says Chris as the 2 face him with surprised looks.

"How?" Asks Marinette.

(Chuckles) "It's not that hard to figure out, you just compare the hairstyles and tone of voices, I've changed my hairstyle and tone so many times that I can recognize when people change their looks, not to mention the chemistry you 2 have, just like my old friend Lance Storm, you 2 treasure your relationship with your hearts, and that's something you can't lose." Says Chris causing both Marinette and Adrien to smile knowing how right Chris is, they take their picture with Chris also smiling, they then say bye to Chris and then have a talk with Jagged Stone, they then have a picture with him then leave in Adrien's car to Marinette's house, the 2 get out and talk for a bit.

"So Adrien, thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed myself there." Says Marinette smiling.

"I'm glad you did Marinette, I promise that we'll be doing something like this soon." Says Adrien with Marinette blushing.

(Sighs happily) "I hope so too, come here you." Says Marinette as she pulls Adrien into a kiss, they go for a minute as they also hug too, the need for air overcomes them causing them to separate.

"Marinette, I love you so much, I can't help it, I really want to be with you." Says Marinette blushing.

"I know you do, when I take over my father's business, you'll be the first one I let in, then 1 day, we'll get married and have kids, it'll be something to look forward to, I promise." Says Adrien to Marinette before leaving to head back to his Mansion.

(Sighs) *1 day Adrien, you I will be a family that Paris will remember for a long time, that promise I will keep to my heart." Says Marinette smiling as the car drives off into the distance as we see a screenshot of both photos that were taken. In the background.

(End)

**(After the recording finished) "Well, now we know what we're up against, what are we going to do?"**

"**Well that voice said that he was the leader of a resistance called the Autobots, which is represented by this symbol I scanned." (Shows us the same logo every Transformers show used for the Autobots, the ground shakes after an impact)**

"**What was that?" **

"**I don't know Shannon, Amy, can any of you guys see what's going on outside?"**

"**We're already looking and we can see multiple meteors heading towards multiple parts of the world."**

**(I quickly activate my satellite to scan which asteroids are which some show the Autobots symbol, the rest a purple logo that looks sinister) **

"**Shannon, this is a special suit waiting for you along with some gear in my cabinets to my left." (She goes to where I point, the suit is black, made from materials that can change form like the symbiote, only it's mainly material from titanium dipped tri-weave, there is also oxygen gear, mask, and a jet fighter's helmet, she puts it on as Kirsten puts a pair of headsets on while I uncover my new transportation)**

"**Josh, is that?"**

"**Yep, a custom made X-wing, built with heat seeking missiles, an EMP, I even upgraded the engines so now you can go faster than ever, you can even make sharper turns, if you get shot down, you can eject out, last but not least, a Minigun has been fitted as a last resort, I've set the computer to return if you eject." **

"**Nice, I'm all suited up, let's get this show on the road."**

"**Great, now, I'm going to go check out that massive impact tremor we just felt." (Shannon takes off very fast as I enter my aircraft)**

"**I'll be providing updates when something new comes up on the computer."**

"**Sweet, Sonic, Dawn, Yusei, Kirito, keep everyone safe while I'm gone, I'll be calling for some backup."**

"**Got it Extreme, stay safe."**

**(Look to the camera) "So, I want to thank you fans for reading my very first Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir story, I hope you enjoyed it as I've enjoyed making it for you, don't worry, there'll be plenty more of this in the future, now as of now, I'm currently working on a Pokémon chapter story with a very close friend of mine, it'll be something to look forward to that's for sure, now to address the elephant in the room, I know that I made SAO: Blissful Moments, now I've been receiving requests and PM's, and they'll great ideas, just be patient, as I'm currently working on 2 request, other than that, thank you all so much for supporting me through this as I hope to catch you all next time on my next Pokémon story which me and my friend are working on together as a collaboration, the identity of my friend will be revealed there, so again, Read, Rate, Favourite, Review and PM me if you have any questions, ideas or just want to say hi, other than that, I'll catch you guys later, Peace out."**


End file.
